


The perspective of happiness

by ParisianAmour



Series: gabenath one-shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Family, Feelings Realization, Love, Notes, Reveal, adriensupportsgabenath, confront, gabenath, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianAmour/pseuds/ParisianAmour
Summary: Where Gabriel finds a note from Nathalie, he takes time to rethink his decisions for the future
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: gabenath one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659046
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	The perspective of happiness

It was a Sunday afternoon in Paris, the air was warm but the breeze was cool. 

Nathalie sancoeur sat on her kitchen counter in her bath robe and a towel wrapped around her hair looking out onto the city. 

She had a mug a coffee, a pen and her journal. 

Now Nathalie wouldn’t come across as the type of person who’d write in a journal or express her feelings on a piece of paper. 

But with being an emotionless executive assistant for Gabriel agreste, she had to keep her emotions bottled up, no one could know what she was feeling. 

Her boss was an empath, one little slip up and she was done for. 

She loved him. 

She loved him with all her heart. 

They had been trying for over a year now to get their hands on the miraculous of the ladybug and black cat, but they still had not succeeded. 

Nathalie could feel herself getting weaker and weaker by the day. 

There wouldn’t be a transformation where she didn’t faint onto the cold,dark floor of the lair after their attempt of grasping the jewels for the millionth time.

But it didn’t matter. 

She loved Gabriel. 

And she would do anything for him. 

And she knew the price she had to pay. 

She knew that when this was all over she’d be the sacrifice for Emilie. 

Well...

That was if the peacock miraculous didn’t kill her first. 

But she knew and she accepted her fate. 

All she wanted was to see Gabriel happy again. 

She tore out a piece of her journal and kept it to one side as she closed it up and undid the towel from her head. 

She jumped off the counter top, draped her towel over one of her chairs and made her way out to her balcony. 

The fresh air was always best for her dying lungs. 

But she was happy to be alive and spend time with him, even if it was killing her to bring back his already dead wife. 

——————————

It was 5:30 in the morning. 

Nathalie had just woken up and made herself a cup of coffee. 

After downing the cup of hot liquid in record time she made her way to her bedroom to slip into a suitable outfit for the day. 

She chose a pair of black slacks and a plain and simple, white dress shirt. 

Once her outfit was ready, she went to her bathroom and turned on her shower to wake her up completely. 

She got dressed and grabbed all the papers and files from the kitchen counter and walked down 7 flights of stairs to her car. 

She never trusted the lifts. 

What happens if you get stuck with some random creep? 

The amounts of countless germs that were spread in that thing were also disgusting. 

Hence why, when she made her way down the stairs she never held onto the handrail or brushed up against the walls. 

Once she reached her car she climbed in and set off through the busy morning streets of Paris. 

The drive to the mansion was never too long. 

She’d always make it there between 15-25 minutes, depending on traffic. 

Once she arrived, she parked her car and climbed up the grey stone steps up to the large wooden doors. 

“Morning Gabriel” she greets as she entered the atelier. 

No answer. 

-hmmm that’s surprising, Gabriel’s usually downstairs by now. It’s 8:15! He should have been awake 2 hours ago!- 

She wondered around the atelier and through to the kitchen. 

Still no sight of him. 

-Whatever , he’s probably still sleeping- 

She made her way back to the atelier and began her long day. 

Nathalie took out all of her files and pieces of paper and laid them out on her desk for sorting. 

She put the loose pieces of paper into one pile, the documents into another and sorted out all of the portfolios and files into alphabetical order. 

There was a bunch of those selected documentations, assignments and files that were all addressed to Gabriel. 

She organized all of those into a neat like for him and moved it out the way. She put them all on his desk and went back to composing emails and battling difficult clients. 

Promptly at 12:37, gabriel came shuffling through into the atelier.

Nathalie looked up from her work and watched as her colleague made his way to his podium. 

She waited a while, waiting for a greeting or at least a sign of acknowledgement. 

But none of that occurred. 

“Good afternoon sir” she emphasized. 

“Good after- oh... I’m sorry Nathalie” he said as he saw her displeased look. 

“I had a bit of difficulty waking up today” he said sheepishly

“You slept until 12:30?!”

“What , oh... no. I slept until 10 and then I decided I needed a bit of fresh air, so I made my way outside and took a stroll around the garden”

“Mister agreste, my apologies, but there is no way that your garden is so large that it takes you two and a half hours to walk around”

“I just took a break and sat down in the sunlight Nathalie, it’s quite relaxing, you should try it”

“Gabriel. I would love to try and sit in the sun all day and not worry about my job, but that would prove to be rather difficult because my employer isn’t here working when he is needed, resulting in me having to carry both of our workloads until he returns from his little morning stroll” she said with a bit of irritation. 

Nathalie knew it wasn’t for fresh air, it was just an excuse so he could mourn over the cold stone statue of his long dead wife. 

But there was no point on getting angry with him, she should have expected something like this to happen sooner or later. 

“I’m sorry Nathalie, I just wasn’t in my head this morning” he said as he made his way over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s alright, I’m sorry I reacted, it’s just that their are so many deadlines and we can’t afford to fall back, and maybe if we finish up here I’d be up for taking a ‘stroll’ in the garden” she smiled back at him. 

“And lucky for you,I’ve had time to organize my files and I’ve already put a bunch of assessments, portfolios and file media on your desk this morning” she said excitedly which earned a groan from Gabriel as he made his way to his desk and looked through the large pile of work. 

“Thank you Nat, what would I do without you” he said as he exhaled loudly. 

After a while of working in silence Nathalie got up and stretched, listening to all her joints cracking as she picked up her stray coffee mug and cellphone and made her way to the kitchen. 

“Gabriel, I’m going to lunch, it’s 2:20, I’d suggest you came and ate too in the next short while”

“Will do Nat, just shifting through the last bits of paperwork”

Gabriel was looking over all of his deadlines and presentations and wondering what on earth he would have done without Nathalie, she pretty much held up the entire business, she was amazing and he really loved her company. 

He knew that he couldn’t deny the feelings that were creeping in for her, but he wanted Emilie back, he needed her back, and he would do whatever it took to bring her back. 

But the strain that he put on Nathalie was heart renching. 

He kept on telling her that she didn’t need to transform, he hated the way she was so stubborn all the time. 

He couldn’t bare to keep in seeing her lifeless on the cold floor of the lair after every akumatization. 

He hated the long walk back up to the atelier with her unconscious, pale body in his arms. 

And if he didn’t know any better, he could swear the body of his beloved assistant was becoming lighter and lighter by the day. 

He could see the dark circles under her eyes that she had tried so hard to hide. 

He could see her becoming colder in her frail body, he tried everything to make her feel better. 

He turned up the ac, he reduced the workload where he could, he even offered to let her stay with him and Adrien in the mansion. 

But the stubbornness of that woman took over and she denied. 

Gabriel knew that there was a price to pay, but he just hoped to dear god that it wasn’t someone he loved. 

He wouldnt know what he would do if he lost Nathalie or his only son. 

He’d never forgive himself. 

Once he picked up the last file to have a look through it, a small piece of paper flew out of it and glided down to the floor. 

Gabriel stopped and stared at the paper to try and figure out what it was. 

Was it a slip?  
No it was too big. 

A cheque?  
Obviously not, who uses those anyways

He walked down from his podium and came to the paper. 

It was a piece of brown washed paper that looked like it had be torn out of some book of some sort. 

The page was filled with neat cursive writing that flowed from the top of the page all the way to the bottom with one single signature at the bottom right hand corner. 

He bent down slowly and picked up the piece of paper, dusting it off on his red trousers. 

The walls of the atelier where starting to feel like they would cave in on him any second, he could feel the hard silence in the room and could feel the temperature dropping. 

All because of the first line on this page. 

~By the time you read this I’ll be gone.~

It struck Gabriel hard, he didn’t know who had written this, but by the swift curls of the L’s, it could have only been one person. 

It was Nathalie. 

Why had she written this?

Was she planning on... on killing herself?

No. No no. Nathalie would never, he would be able to feel if there was so much despair in his assistant. 

Wouldn’t he?

Gabriel was scared. 

He didn’t know what this was or what it was for. 

But it didn’t look too good. 

But he needed to know. 

What was going on? and so he carried on reading. 

~I’ll be nothing more than a fleeting memory that invades your mind in the dead of night

a passive thought you reminisce back on, years from now.

Maybe with sorrow  
Hopefully with a smile  
Don’t worry, I’ll still be here- existing forever within the memories and experiences we all once shared.

All of which I’m eternally grateful for.  
Grateful for you, Adrien, gorilla and the rest of the world for letting me experience-  
Some moments of pure bliss filled with laughter that echoed throughout the night as time flew from our grasps.  
Others of darkness that seemed to go on endlessly, turning mere seconds into an eternity.

But we got through them all together. 

It was in those moments that I found life.  
A constant reminder that I still existed and was with the best family I could ever meet. 

Yes you all had your differences and problems. 

But we always managed to look around them and figure it out. 

But it was becoming too much for me, I tried, I tried so hard to stay happy for you gabriel. 

We knew that the miraculous was killing me. 

You knew. 

And I know that you tried to stop me. 

But all I wanted, was to see you happy. 

And I would do anything for you, no matter the cost. 

That’s what an assistant does any way, isn’t it?

But it was hard

Those nights full of heartbreak and determination became days, then months, and slowly developed into whenever you are reading this. 

They will never fade. 

The same despair that served as a reminder that I was alive,now taunts me with life.

It sounds like I’m being ungrateful.

But I’m truly anything but that. 

But I couldn’t let my sickness stack up against the harsh realities of life elsewhere- where people are being slaughtered endlessly, dying of disease and famine.

No homes.  
No family.

I had you all along my side the entire time. 

And I am more than grateful for it. 

I have no right to complain.  
I guess I just wasn’t strong enough.   
It’s said only the strongest, most adaptable survive.  
So it’s only fitting that you live to carry on this legacy with Emilie and Adrien at your side. 

I hope one day you can forgive me for being such a burden.

For leaving you to take care of them.

It’s very selfish of me.

But I know you’ll be able to handle it.

You’re stronger than I ever was.  
Strong enough to shoulder the weight of the world   
And keep moving forward.  
By the time you finish reading this I’ll be gone, but you’ll still be here.  
You’ll still have a chance to create the life you wanted to live with Emilie. 

I know it’s asking for a lot but I have one final wish.

Please tell Emilie I say hi.   
Tell her that she has the most wonderful loving man at her side and she should never take any of that for granted. 

But I want you to do me a favor. 

Tell Adrien everything. 

Tell him what we did, show him how we did it and explain to him the reason behind it. 

He deserves to know. 

Please don’t stay on my death for too long. 

Go and live normal lives as a proper family. 

Love eachother and with everything you do. 

Because I loved you, I loved you all so much and I’m sad to say goodbye. 

But it’s what was going to need to happen for Emilie. 

And I always strived to make you and Adrien feel happy. 

I love you gabriel. 

I love you adrien. 

Just please never forget that. 

I love you~

Nathalie sancoeur   
———————————-

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. 

He tried to hold back tears. 

But his assistant meant too much to him to try and be manly. 

He let the tears run down his face as he stared at her signature at the bottom of the page. 

This was Nathalies note. 

She had written this note for when they finally succeeded and Emilie was back in the mansion. 

But why did she think she was the sacrifice?

Why was she apologizing?

Did she really love them that much?

Gabriel felt awful. 

He needed to stop this madness. 

He couldn’t carry on like this, watching the woman who had been by his side the entire time just wasting away. 

He needed to see her. 

To reassure himself that she was still alive and still in his grasp. 

He held the note closely to his chest as he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. 

Once he had centered himself he took off down the passage way and briskly walked to the kitchen. 

He arrived at the doorway to the kitchen and stopped. 

There was Nathalie leaning up against the counter with her back faced towards him and the coffee machine on. 

She was safe. 

She was alive. 

Gabriel felt his shoulders relax a bit. 

He loved her, and that was final. 

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a tight hug. 

Nathalie whipped around caught off guard as Gabriel hugged her. 

“Um.. Gabriel... is everything alright?”

He didn’t respond, he just hugged her tighter. 

“Gabriel?” She said as she twisted around to face him and put her hand on his arm. 

“Nat, we need to talk” he said as he pulled her along to the lounge and sat her down. 

He sat down pretty much on top of her and gazed into her eyes. 

She was confused. 

He could feel it. 

“Gabriel. Is everything alright” she said with concern. 

“Nathalie, please explain to me what this is “ he said as he pulled out her note and set it into her hands. 

“Shit. You’re not meant to have seen this.Where did you find this?!”

“I’m my files this morning”

“I must have left it on my counter top last night and piled onto all of the other stray papers” she said as she birdied her face in her hands. 

“Nathalie...please. Tell me what’s going on here”

“Gabriel, I- this is a note that I’ve written to give to you the day we succeed”

“Why Nat-“

“Just listen, it’s a note that I was planning on leaving to you the day we succeed and bring Emilie back, we both know their has to be a sacrifice and I know it’s going to be me. 

We will upset the balance of destruction and creation which will cause someone of equal value to be taken away in exchange of Emilie. 

She was the lady of the house, I am the only woman in this household. 

She possessed the peacock miraculous, I have it now and I’m not doing to great either. 

She loved you and Adrien, I love you two as well. 

I have accepted that this is my fate and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy Gabriel”

“Why did you apologize?”

“I apologized because I’d be leaving you to run this business, I’d be leaving Adrien and I’m apologizing because I’m a burden, look at me, I can’t even hold myself up after a transformation, let alone stay conscious”

“Nathalie, listen to me, you are not a burden, this is all my fault, I should never have started this. If anyone should be apologizing it’s me, I want us to stop this madness, I can’t bear to see you hurt anymore, I want you to be healthy again, I want to see you alive”

“But Gabriel, we can’t give-“

“Nat, I’m giving up, I’m not letting anything else hurt you anymore”

“But we are so close!”

“Nathalie, look at yourself, you’re tired, you’re sick” he held her around her wrist and showed her” you’ve lost too much weight as well, I can’t let you waste away like this,it’s not fair”

“You see! I am a burden!”

“No! Nathalie, that’s not what I’m trying to get across to you, your health is declining rapidly and there are ways we can prevent that, I’m giving up and that’s final, you need to be well again and I’m handing in our miraculous”

“What?!”

“Yes, I’m doing it today, you will come with me and that will be the last time we transform”

“Alright... but what about Adrien? And the heroes, we can’t let the whole of Paris know our identities!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all planned out”

Nathalie was at a loss of words, it had all come to a stop, until all of her emotion had just burst. 

She couldn’t help it, she tried to hold in her tears as she tilted her head up and tried to even her breathing. 

But it was no luck. 

The tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

Gabriel noticed this and set his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to brush away her tears. 

Nathalie buried herself in Gabriel’s chest as she sobbed. 

Gabriel had never felt such emotion coming from his assistant, it hurt. 

It hurt to see her like this, he just wanted to see her smile and for her to be able to breath again. 

He held her close she shook in his arms. 

He stroked her soft hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

“C-can we please g-go now, I want t-to get this over w-with”

“Come on, one last trip down the lift” he said as they got up off the couch and walked to the atelier with Gabriel’s arm around her waist and her head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

As they stepped out I tot he dark floors of the lair their footsteps echoed throughout the spacious room. 

“Nooroo, dark wings rise”

“Duusuu, spread my feathers”

As the two transformed they gave eachother a silent nod and headed outside onto the rooftops of Paris. 

“Ok, mayura, just follow me and you’ll catch on soon enough”

“Alright hawkmoth”

Not long after, ladybug and chat noir had seen the villains and weren’t too far behind. 

As hawkmoth and mayura made it to their destination, the Eiffel Tower, they landed on the highest look out deck and waited for their super hero friends to swing in. 

Mayura was nervous and hawkmoth could feel it, she didn’t know what was happening and how they were going to execute their plan. 

They had now bought in quite a crowd of people on the streets and the news producers. 

They didn’t want to be exposed to the entire city, just their two hero’s and then they would let them decide what they would do with that valuable information. 

As ladybug and chat noir landed behind the them mayura went cold. 

“What do you want now hawkmoth, what are planning without no Akumas?” Said ladybug as she moved closer to the villains. 

“We want to give you something child”

“Get ready chat, this is probably a trick”

“Trust me, this is no trick” said mayura in her calm shallow voice. 

“All we want is one small request, please just don’t tell anyone”

“Tell anyone what?” Snarled chat. 

“I’m giving up, we shall hand over our miraculous and you shall leave us alone and carry on with your lives like nothing happened”

“What?!” They both cried out. 

“Just take them and let us be. Please” said mayura with a hint of desperation in her voice. 

“Why... why all of a sudden?”

“I never realized what I was doing, I was severely hurting a woman who was very close to me in order to bring back someone i dearly loved. I knew that their would be a sacrifice to pay,but I thought it would just be some random civilian, and yes I know it was wrong and to accept that someone else’s loved one would disappear. But I was blinded by my misfortune. I never realized I had everything I needed right in front of me.   
So I’ll ask if you can just accept our offering and leave us be”

“And how do you intend to do that?” Asked chat. 

“We shall detransform out of sight and our Kwamis will come and deliver our miraculous to you”

“And how can I trust you hawkmoth, how can I trust this isn’t one big scheme?”

“Please, please trust us, I know we’ve done terrible things, but I just want to get rid of this thing, it’s killing me, I just want to forget about it and move on! Please just take it!” 

Mayura was becoming distressed, it was finally all catching up to her, the severity of her declining health and how she was ready to die for her bosses happiness. 

And ladybug could see the pleading in her eyes, she could see she was just asking for this one thing. 

“Fine...”

“M’lady?!”

“Chat, they are people just like you and me, and people all deserve a second chance-“

Ladybug was cut off but a soft thud next to her feet. 

As she looked down all she saw was an unconscious mayura and a frantic looking hawkmoth. 

“What happened?!”

“This is what the miraculous has done to her, it’s slowly killing her. She denies it every time, but I’m still the one who is having to carry her lifeless body after every transformation. She’s too stubborn,all she said she wanted to do was make me happy and she was willing for herself to die along the process.   
I’ve only recently come to my senses, and I want these jewels gone.   
I love this woman in my arms, but I’m yet to tell her, I’m not loosing another life to this horrible jewel”

“Chat, I’m going to let them do it, I can see he’s genuine, there really is real heart break in there, he didn’t mean for it to all be like this”

But ladybug, how can you trust him?!”

“I have to take the risk”

“Alright, you know what is best”

“Just wait A few more minutes and you shall have what I have promised you” hawkmoth said as he began climbing down the stairs with mayura, bridal style, in his arms. 

As he reached the last floor of the tower, he could see that all the news crew had made their way up to he hero’s and everyone’s asked attention was draw to them. 

No one could see them. 

This was it. 

He gently twisted off his brooch and rested it in his palm as he reached down to unpin Nathalies brooch. 

“Nooroo, Duusu, I’m sorry, please return these to ladybug and chat noir, I’m sorry for all of the trouble we have caused you two and I hope you can forgive me. 

“We can master, I hope you and miss Nathalie figure things out “ spoke Nooroo. 

“I love you miss Nathalie” said Duusuu as she rested upon Nathalies head and then flew up to join Nooroo. 

It was over. 

It was finally all over. 

Gabriel had felt like an invisible weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and never to be seen again. 

He waited for the hero’s to announce their triumph to the new crew and wait for the city to start up again before he moved from his spot. 

Once everyone had dissipated from the tower, Nathalie had conveniently stirred from her unconscious state. 

“Oh Nathalie, thank god you are alright”

“Of course I am Gabriel, I hope you know that you can’t get rid of me that easily”

“And boy am I glad for that” he said as he set her down gently and pulled her in for a hug. 

“It’s all over now isn’t it? Everything we ever did, it’s behind us”

“Yes Nat, and I made sure of it”

This was a lot to process for both adults. 

“I don’t know what to say” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

“No need to say anything” Gabriel said as he hugged her back and both began walking down to the streets. 

He called gorilla to come and pick them up and take them back home to the mansion. 

When they were in the car, Gabriel couldn’t help but stare at Nathalie, she was looking out of the window lost in thought.

He really did love her. 

And to think he never saw what was right in front of him. 

Gabriel made a move and slid his hand over to hers to hold it in between them as they drove through the streets of Paris. 

Nathalie could feel the red hot blush creeping up her neck as Gabriel held her hand and smiled and he gazed into her eyes. 

Little did they know, that through the rear view mirror,gorilla was watching this all play out right in front of him. 

As they arrived home they made their way straight to the atelier and sat down, with Nathalie at her desk and Gabriel perched on top of it. 

“We need to tell Adrien”

“But Nat, he’ll kill me, I’m afraid I’ll lose him too”

“We won’t lose him, if we just tell him exactly what we did and the reasons we did it he might not hate us for ever, but he is going to be upset”

“What would I do without you Nathalie”

“Trust me, I ask myself the same questions Gabriel. Now come on, just approach it with a kind heart”

“Let’s go”

As they made their way up to adriens room Gabriel suddenly became very aware of the silence. 

He squeezed Nathalies hand and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!”

“Adrien, your father has something he’d like to say”

“Adrien, come sit down. 

I don’t know how else to tell you this but, I’ve been very bad, I have done something irreversible, if I could go back in time I would, but that’s not possible. 

I put many lives at risk, Nathalie was on the brink of dying and you were always in the crossfire”

“Father... what are you talking about?”

“Adrien... I was... hawkmoth”

Nothing. 

No one made a sound. 

The sound of a pin dropping would deafen ones ears. 

Adrien sat on his sofa staring at his father as he tried to piece this information together. 

“You’re mayura aren’ t you?” He said monotonously. 

Nathalie bent her head down as the boy affirmed his speculations. 

“Why?” He whispered. 

“It was never to harm anyone. The miraculous would grant me a wish that I was going to use to bring back your mother”

“But if you upset the balance you would have taken someone else’s life”

“I know adrien, I was blinded by the loss of your mother, I was only snapped out of my stupor this morning. I came across a note, it was written by Nathalie” he handed the note to adrien. 

Adrien read through the note and looked up at Nathalie with tears falling down his cheeks. 

“You were going to be the sacrifice? You were going to die for our family?! Nathalie... why?”

“Adrien, I did this to make your family happy again, I couldn’t bare to see you and your father so miserable, I wanted you to become a proper family again and I trusted your father would do that”

“I realized this morning once I had read over this note many a time, that I would never want anything like that to happen to anybody else, I’ve decided to move on and mend our family”

“I really should be angry, I’m genuinely surprised I’m not, but I think it might be because I was right next to you this entire time, you just didn’t know it”

“Adrien what do-“

“No...don’t you dare say it. Oh gabriel, we’ve been terrible” said Nathalie with utter despair and desperation. “Adrien... don’t tell me it’s true” she said as the glanced down at his ring to prove her theory correct. 

“I’m sorry Nathalie, but it’s true” he said as he held up his finger that bore the ring. 

Silence. 

No one spoke. 

There were too many secrets being contained in this family. 

“Adrien... i...I’m sorry, that’s all I can say, I can’t express the amount of guilt and disappointment I feel towards myself and my actions. I’m not going to ask for forgiveness, but I do ask you, can we please just move on, it’s over now”

“We can father, but in time, just promise me one thing”

“Anything Adrien”

“Please be my father, I want to feel like we have a whole family, I want to do things with my family and be loved by my family and not treated like a show piece”

“I want this family to be whole again as well adrien, I will do anything to mend this family, absolutely anything”

“Then let’s start again, forget what has happened and move on as one whole family”

Nathalie joined them both on the couch and wrapped her arms around them in a tight embrace. 

This is the family she wanted to see. 

———————————-

That night Gabriel had invited Nathalie to stay with them for dinner. 

She had accepted. 

They all sat around the dining room table with Gabriel at the head, Adrien to his left and Nathalie to his right. 

They all ate and talked about their memories of running along the rooftops of Paris and all of their encounters with eachother until late that night. 

Once they were finished adrien dismissed himself and went up to his room to go to bed. 

He hugged his father and Nathalie and pranced up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Gabriel turned around to look at the woman behind him, the woman who was willing to go to the ends of the earth for his family. 

How could he ever repay her. 

Nathalie checked her watch and realized what time it was. 

It was 10:13

“Gabriel, I must be getting home, it’s late and I’m afraid I’ll need to be up in the next 6 or 7 hours anyways”

“Well Nathalie, how about we have a free schedule for tomorrow, we all need time for today’s events to sink in and I want to be there for adrien”

“That’s fine by me sir, but I’ll still come in tomorrow anyways to finish up my work from today”

“I don’t think so ms sancoeur”

“But Gabriel, I need to do something” 

“You can join adrien and I, I don’t want you to strain yourself after today, it’s been a long hard day, the affects of the miraculous still need time to wear off as well. Please, for Adrien”

“Alright fine, for adrien”

“Thank you Nathalie” he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and made direct eye contact with her bright blue sapphires. 

Her eyes were gorgeous. 

He loved Nathalie, he really did, but how did she feel about him? Yes, she had said in her note that she loved him, but surely that was just a family sort of love, or was it something completely different?

He didn’t know. 

But he didn’t have to wait long to find out either. 

Nathalie had stood up on her tip toes and brushed her lips across his in a very delicate manner. 

She was testing the waters. 

But Gabriel just dove in. 

He had snaked his arms around her waist as she brought her arms around his neck as their lips collided in a passionate kiss. 

This was a kiss full of affection and love. 

Nathalie was happy, this was the best she had felt for a long time. 

She was with the love of her life, the miraculous were gone and all was right. 

Gabriel was happy, he loved Nathalie and his family was whole again. 

Adrien was happy as he watched the couple from the balcony above the staircase. 

He knew they were right for eachother, it just took them a while to notice.


End file.
